


Frosty Morning

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin is faced with a cold morning.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Dragons and Knights [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #386:Comfort





	Frosty Morning

Merlin pulled his blanket closer. The tip of his nose was cold where it poked out of the tiny hole he’d allowed himself to breathe. He shivered at the thought of getting out of bed. Sighing, he pushed the blanket off his head and sat up. He could see the delicate tendrils of frost on the window lit up by the faint light of dawn. Putting his stockinged feet on the cold floor was not something he was looking forward to, but he did it anyway, getting dressed as quickly as possible before leaving his room.

“Ah, there you are. I think you have time this morning for some porridge.” Gaius wore his warmest robes as he stirred the pot he must have placed on the fire last night. Merlin grinned in anticipation. The comfort of a warm, full belly would get him through the day and Arthur’s grumpiness about the first cold day of autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
